Shooting Star
by soundbird
Summary: A star has landed in Ouran! Not that anybody knows that. Sugi, a celebrity of sorts, is going on a two year hiatus from the public eye to obtain a proper high school education under her real name Ryuken Sugiyama. This girl goes through school to try to be a normal girl while among the elite rich and trying to keep her identity a secret. It's a little slow at first so stick with me
1. Chapter 1: Normal

This is my first story on this site. I do hope you enjoy it. It is also my first Ouran story too. Review or whatnot. I do not mind constructive criticism

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own the characters or any of its plot that may or may not cross paths with my story. I do own all the OCs though

**Update:** I updated this so it's easier to read. Also wanted to say sorry for everybody who had to get through those giant blocks of word blocks. My bad.

* * *

-**Shooting Star**-

Chapter One: Normal

* * *

Click... Click Click...Click Click...Click Click

A thin graceful giant sat in front of a camera while it's operator was just clicking away when she switched what angle she was looking at him, behind her a dull white backdrop and the lights were on her.

Her elbows propped up on the little table that was in front of her and her long thin fingers were frames to her face. She was sporting a plain white button up shirt with the collar up as a frame for her neck. Her long black silky hair put up in a high bun had some stray little curls popping out here and there.

As for bottoms, she was comically wearing her grey argyle pajama pants. Today's job was awfully early and even though her manager had warned her to be up and ready at 7, she still "slept in" and woke up at 6:35 and just left in her pajamas.

Even though the wardrobe department would have her change out of whatever she was going to go in originally it was still unprofessional. Today's photographer and crew wouldn't mind at all though since it showed them a rare glimpse of imperfection of the idol before them.

This shoot was for an up and coming makeup brand's new pastel lipstick shades and they wouldn't even be needing to see her bottom half.

"Sugi-san, you're doing great! We are going to just about wrap it up since we got all that we need, I believe.", the photo shoot's director announced. "I just have a side request of you. I am wondering if we can get a bonus shot of you in your pajamas? If only as a favor to us."

The room filled with a friendly chuckle from the work crew. They were all amused. Sugi briefly blushed and then laughed as she looked at her pajamas.

She had forgotten about the fiasco that was that morning since she had gotten into her work mode hours ago. "I think since sleeping beauty over here cannot listen to directions about waking up then she should do it. It could be my gift to you. A behind the scenes exclusive'." A woman chimed in.

This woman with dark red wavy hair and 'V' shaped set of bangs was Kagura Aihara, Sugi's manager, and absolutely nothing happened to her golden goose without her say so.

Sugi really was her golden goose. She had made Kagura the most profit out of the many of her earlier actors or models or singers. Kagura was filthy rich to the point where she now owned the agency she used to work for. To the dismay of her other clients, she dropped them all and only worked with Sugi now.

Even though she owned the agency she wanted to play this one close to the chest. She wanted absolutely nothing to go wrong with this one and nothing ever did.

Kagura was feared. With a mysterious past, severe temper, and how on many occasions appears to be omnipotent no one dared even to think of stepping on her toes. It was even rumored that she used to work for the Yakuza. Most didn't even know her age.

This high respect and fear gave her the ability to do whatever she wanted, which explained why she, a professional working woman, can have her cleavage out most of the time and dress like a spy movie villain.

That afternoon the shoot ended with the work crew all getting autographed photos of Sugi in her pajama pants with a playful smile on her face. Everybody left happy, even Kagura, since she knew that that photo would be making rounds on the internet within the hour.

It was good publicity for Sugi to be shown as down-to-Earth girl or at least that was how Kagura rationalized it in the car.

When Sugi had gotten in the car that morning, Kagura was furious and this afternoon's mood was a complete 180. She knew the paparazzi would have a field day if they caught sight of Sugi in such attire. Sugi currently was the number one female idol in Japan and her as someone who was less than 100% perfect could tarnish her reputation. They were lucky today though.

There were no other obstacles today as Kagura saw it, but for Sugi she still had a meeting with her personal private teacher.

Her version of a school year hadn't started yet. If she was a normal girl she would be on her summer vacation before starting her second year of high school. She was doing well for someone who had to take school all around the world with her as she worked.

It was slightly made easier since her teacher traveled with her and worked closely with only her. Takeda sensei was perfectly customized to Sugi's educational needs.

Kagura had plucked said teacher right out of the school he was working at and gave him triple his salary for his services and discretion. They needed just one person to handle all the official paper work and to teach Sugi... Well, not really Sugi.

Sugi was not on any official government documentation. This Sugi didn't have any school records or even a birth certificate. Sugi 's expenses weren't even addressed to her, they all went to Kagura. All of this was for the privacy of one Ryuken Sugiyama. Sugi was just her stage name.

Sugi was just her work persona and at this point Sugi was practically a costume for Ryuken. Ryuken wasn't all that graceful or clever nor did she even have Sugi's long black tresses that had a few curls. It was a wig, which was precisely the first thing she took off when she got home. That and the lashes.

Ryuken's high rise condo, which was really owned by Kagura, was pitch black when she stepped inside. The curtains were all pulled over the windows and were the type to not let in a speck of light.

She always closed all her curtains before she left for anywhere if she wanted to come to her work-home as herself. It's not like she didn't like being Sugi; she just didn't like Sugi's hair. It was itchy sometimes.

She went to her "office" and placed the wig on its proper wig head and threw the lashes away. The makeup artist who put them on her said she could keep them but Ryuken had hundreds of pairs and didn't need them. She quickly got to working on removing Sugi at her vanity desk, or as Ryuken had recently learned that people on the internet called them "battle stations".

The "office" that had said "battle station" was where Ryuken applied and removed Sugi. That meant mostly putting on or removing one of her many Sugi wigs, which Kagura taught her how to do by herself.

"Kagura has taught me so much. I wouldn't be surprised if Takeda-sensei says that she fired him and that she was going to be taking over..." She giggled at this thought as she took a cleansing wipe to her face.

She worked gentle circles all around to remove the eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blush, and the lipstick she advertised today and received as her free perk. After all was said and done she took a good look at herself in the mirror to check for anything she might of missed.

Ryuken's face didn't differ that much from her Sugi face. They had the same dark brown eyes, the same light porcelain skin, and the same dark beauty mark in the middle the left cheek.

That beauty mark was a famous trademark of Sugi's. It added a little something that made her unique without being a hindrance to her versatility to be used for anything. The one thing that did though was her short black hair.

Without the Sugi wig, Ryuken looked somewhat androgynous. Besides the locks on the back of her head, her hair didn't even touch her neck and if she went out in something unisex it was automatically assumed she was a boy.

Most girls weren't 6'1 and it's not like regular people expect a model to be walking in their convenience store. The pitch of her voice wasn't as high as most girls either.

She got dressed in a plain green sweater and some baggy jeans. She didn't really plan on leaving for anywhere that day. All she had to do was wait for Takeda sensei and Kagura. She is basically Kagura's ward. Even though Ryuken was always in touch with her parents, Kagura took care of her mostly.

Ryuken's father, Ryoki, works under Japan's UN ambassador and is in a constant state of traveling, while her mother, Tamami, is sickly at home most of the time with care givers coming in everyday to make sure she is well.

It was their decision of what teacher would teach Ryuken on the road and they had given Takeda the authority to override any of Kagura's decisions if they compromised Ryuken's wanted their daughter to have a proper education.

If it was up to Kagura the girl would of never started high school courses. Exams and essays took a lot of time. Ryuken didn't mind any of it at all. She went with any decisions made for her, but she enjoyed her little one-on-one classes, especially her history lessons.

It was when she sat down to eat lunch in the kitchen that Takeda and a somewhat irritated Kagura came in. It didn't worry Ryuken. This was the usual scenario with the two.

"Don't eat that. They're not fresh.", Kagura said looking at Ryuken's strawberries.

"Yes, onee-chan." Ryuken complied and put them back on the table. "Don't call me that." Kagura hated being called big sister. It made her feel old. "Yes, onee-san." "I said-"

"Hey, settle down with the commands. Just because you can't have your way this time doesn't mean you have to micro-manage her every move. Even if you are her manager." Takeda came to her defense.

"But it's not just 'this time' you interfering fool! This is years worth of 'this times'!". Kagura wasn't her usual aggravated self, she was actually angry for a reason for something serious, something serious for a long while.

This brought worry to Ryuken's face. "You might as well do what you came here to do, Takeda.", Kagura said while running her hands through her hair. This was something severely serious. Kagura was too vain to mess up her hair for no reason.

"What is it sensei?" Ryuken was even more worried now. "I've decided that you should settle down for your last two years of high school studies." Takeda said with a serious tone.

"What does that mean?" Ryuken had only heard the expression 'settle down' for when people needed to get married. It was often said of Kagura. "It means he wants you to retire just so you can study math and finger paint!"

"That doesn't mean that in the slightest! You're giving her the wrong impression, Kagura! It would be just a two year would miss a lot of work opportunities but those can be sacrificed for Ryuken's chance of being a normal teenager for a while and she can for once take her studies seriously.", Takeda said defending his choice while trying to appeal to Kagura.

"Besides it will look good for Sugi. You can spin this off as Sugi being more mature or whatever you do."

"Fine. We'll have official word of this put in Revolver and have whoever wants to book Sugi put on a queue. The highest bidder could get her first interview of school life and whatever." Kagura was now excited. She truly had already gave up the argument in the car but wasn't excited for it at all till now.

She went over to Ryuken and put her hands on both her shoulders to get a good look at her. It was the only time she ever could look at her in the face without having to look straight up.

"So listen here, Ryu. Were going to be putting you into a regular high school. Were gonna find just the right one for you that will fill you pretty little head with whatever information this guy thinks you need." Kagura pointed at Takeda with an annoyed look on her face. Takeda didn't care Kagura's disdain of non-work ventures.

"Think of it as a two year long vacation. You'll breeze right through all that school work while pretending to be an absolute nobody and I'll find a way to make sure there is some sort of profit out of all of this." Kagura tried to comfort the tall girl by holding her head like it was her own baby.

It was so tight that it smothered the girl's head into her own giant chest, but she didn't really need to comfort the girl at all.

"When does school start?!" Ryuken tried looked at her teacher excitedly still smushed into Kagura's body. "Will you be there sensei? Would I get to wear a uniform like the ones on TV? Can we still have a ton of history lessons?" Kagura held her loosely now she couldn't believe the girl was so excited.

She then turned to her. "What school do you think I should go to? We gotta look it up!"

Ryuken wiggled out of her grasp and was going to go to her bedroom to Google it on her laptop before Takeda stopped her.

"We have a couple schools in mind but we think we know which one we are going to send you to."

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'? You sneaky bastard, you only brought this up today!" Kagura didn't like surprises but Takeda didn't care.

He had been going through tons of schools to see which one would best fit his only pupil of 4 years. He first started teaching her when she was just twelve.

She was so much shorter then and had only started her stardom with a few successful ad campaigns. Now she was several inches taller than him. She was like a tree that he took special care of.

At first he couldn't refuse the offer at all being 30 and full of school debts but he grew into caring for her like she was his little (big) sister. He couldn't accept anything except the best for her.

"There is a school called Ouran Academy. It's private and only for the elite and with the Sugiyama name she can be accepted quite easily. They actually check the lineages there, so it's not like she would be going to school with delinquents. Her mother and I decided upon it."

He then turned to his student. "There is also uniforms like on TV and you will get your fill of history lessons."

Kagura was already looking it up on her phone. "It is quite close to here. Those maggots with cameras would never let up on us if they saw her come out in the uniform. They would probably be all over her following us all the way to the school. Hmm.."

Kagura and Takeda looked up at each other with the same thought. "Ryu, you are going home."

-_Two weeks late__r_-

Ryuken was standing on a platform in front of a large mirror in her walk-in closet wearing what appeared to be a yellow table cloth. It somehow made her look even more like a boy. The dress didn't work with her long body nor how flat her chest was.

"I don't think we can work with this. If this place was in the middle of nowhere we could just send you off as Sugi. But this doesn't work at all. Maybe for a smaller girl but with you...You Just get more of that awful fabric." Kagura analyzed out loud.

Behind her sat Ryuken's mother in a large comfy lounge chair and she was also disappointed. "For once I thought I send off my little girl in cute clothes to school..."

Takeda walked in. "...Well School isn't supposed to be about what you are wearing in the first place but..."

They were all kind of flabbergasted. Kagura even sent a picture to Ryuken's father and he thought it had to be a joke. Even Ryuken, a model, could not make the yellow look good.

She was kind of disappointed. She actually liked it, but this girl's outfits were mostly decided by someone else anyways.

She was moved in to her family home the day after it was decided and it was four days after that did Kagura drop an official public announcement of Sugi's two year educational hiatus at the magazine, Revolver. They had requested an interview with Sugi but were denied.

The magazines' internet blog went up first and it spread like wild fire. Many commended "Sugi's decision" to want to stop working for a while and to receive a proper education but as soon as they stopped complimenting her they started snooping around to figure out what school she was attending.

But Kagura Aihara had the power to make all the investigations lead to dead ends. As soon as the investigation period was over they all speculated. Popular opinion was that she was going to school in England. Why?

No one knew why England. There wasn't even anything that could back that up. They just figured that since she was rich and famous she would go far away for an education. It was quite genius of Takeda to pick a school so beneath their noses.

Those things were easy to take care of. They didn't think the uniform was going to be a problem at all.

* * *

-**end of chapter one: Normal**-

* * *

Sorry I didn't get to the actual school or any of its characters in this chapter. They are for sure going to be in the next chapter which I am already reviewing. I guess this is basically a background chapter. Trust me there is more to come.

Soundbird -over and out- See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: In The Line of Fire

And we are finally back to another installment of Shooting Star. For me, this is a couple of days late, but you guys wouldn't know that it was late because I didn't say when I was posting but I did say I would have it up soon... Anyways thank you readers for reading my first chapter. Hopefully this one is also to your liking.

Again, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of its characters, or any of the plot that may or may not cross paths with my story. I only own my OCs.

* * *

-**Shooting Star**-

Chapter 2: In The Line of Fire

* * *

"She looks so handsome!", Kagura squealed. She was kneeling on the passenger seat looking back at Ryuken in the new uniform.

"Could you sit like a normal person in the car?" Takeda was driving with annoyance written all over his face. She was louder than usual this morning. "And shouldn't you settle down? What if someone heard you? Why did you even come along?"

"To see how successful my plan is going to be of course and no one is going to hear. The windows are rolled up. You're paranoid." Kagura sat back in her seat properly with a smirk.

"Now, Ryuken. You have to absolutely remember that when at school you are a boy. So don't go and blow your cover by doing girly things. Got that?"

"Yes!" Ryuken nodded eagerly. After the mess that was the school's girl uniform, Kagura had gotten her the boy's uniform. She insisted that if Ryuken also pretended that she was a boy that it would cement the illusion that she wasn't celebrity idol Sugi.

Takeda thought it was all too much, but reluctantly went along with it. Ryuken's mother just didn't want to send her daughter to school wearing a fake beard. No one understood where she got that idea from.

Ryuken's face barely passed for being a boy's, but it still could pass. The blue school blazer and black trousers looked nice on her though. She appeared to be a tall lanky boy.

Both of her makeshift guardians just had to see her off on her first day. While Takeda was nervous for how his student was going to do on her first day, Kagura was excited to see if Ryuken can pull off the boy look. It was in trend for some models this year.

They parked in one of the schools parking lots and stepped out of the car. They were early. Before Kagura could take a step out of the car Takeda quickly closed her door.

"Hey! You almost slammed my ankle in! Why can't I come?" She complained while rolling down the window.

"You're indecent and obnoxious." Takeda pointed out her outfit. She tried opening the door again and he slammed it closed again. "I don't want people to think Ryuken is around people like you.

"Well that is clearly too late." Kagura looked around the parking lot. There were some of the faculty in the parking lot looking at the early morning commotion. Takeda looked around and just gave up.

"Where is Ryu?" Kagura looked around.

Ryuken had followed some of the staff to the school. Her first day excited her and she started daydreaming of how it was going to go, but she didn't notice that she was using an employee entrance and was on the staff basement floor.

"Excuse me. Are you lost? Hello?"

Ryuken turned around after feeling someone tap on her arm. It was a little woman who worked it the school kitchens which was clear by the chef smock she was wearing.

"No. I am going to school." Ryuken politely smiled at her. Ryuken didn't realize she was wandering around aimlessly yet.

"Ohh...You must be new. Let me take you to the right floor, sir." The woman blushed. She hadn't seen this cute student before.

She led Ryuken pass the various staff rooms. There were some whispers and giggling from the female staff members as they made their way to the stairwell. "May I ask what your name is?" she had to know who he was.

"Ryuken Sugiyama, ma'am. It is nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me find my way. May I ask for you name as well?" The woman giggled a bit. Ryuken was just being polite but the woman just found it so charming coming from the handsome boy.

"Just call me Minami." She replied and pointed to down the hall. "Now from here just go straight down and at the end of the hall you'll find the main office. If you ever need help during the lunch period, just ask me. I'll help you with whatever you need, Sugiyama-kun."

"I'll remember that. Thank you again, Minami-san. Hope you have a wonderful day. You too, ladies " Ryuken gave her and the extra staff that followed them to be nosy a small wave and a smile before taking off.

They all giggled. As soon as the student left they all went back down the stairwell and discussed how pleasant and cute the boy was.

As Ryuken walked to the office she had wondered if all of their giggling was about her. She tried to mirror the polite things her father and Takeda did and wondered if she had passed as a boy.

She got her schedule and was given an explanation of were to go from the very nice office lady who seemed to just want to keep talking to her. 'People are so friendly here.'

By time she was able to leave the office more students were coming in and were getting to their homerooms. She made her way up to her class room.

There must have been an open window in that class room because when she stepped in her hair was blown back. Some of the girls in the classroom gasped.

'Am I figured out already?' Ryuken's smile faltered for a second.

The teacher was just staring at her. The whole class was. They didn't get many transfer students and even less of those new students were good-looking. It made Ryuken a little nervous, but she pulled through with a more serious face. "Excuse me miss, is this class 2-A?"

"Oh. Yes. You must be Sugiyama-san." The teacher finally pulled herself together. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

She regained her smile. "Yes." She gave a light bow to her classmates. "I am Ryuken Sugiyama. It is wonderful to meet you all. It has been some time since I have been in a normal school setting so please take care of me. I am looking forward to the time we spend together."

The teacher pointed out an empty desk by the windows. Some of the girls in her class were still looking at her, but now they were whispering to each other and giggling.

'This school giggles a lot. I wonder if I look funny...?' She looked around as she sat down.

The class went on as normal or as normal as it could be. It was the first day so the students were still in a summer mind-set and most weren't paying attention to the instructor's announcements. It didn't matter. Nothing much was happening for the first day.

She sat behind a dark haired boy with glasses who wasn't very happy to be there because some blond was excitedly trying to converse with him about the school year. Most of the class was just like this. They all had someone they knew.

'It seems nice. I wonder if I could eventually make friends...?'

It happened sooner than she thought it would. It was time to go to lunch and three girls appeared at her desk.

"I'm Sachiko and this is Kaori and Kana. We were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch today." Ryuken was happy to accept their invitation, but it wouldn't be just them.

After being handed her lunch and a bunch of sweets from Minami, she sat down at the table with the girls and saw that even more girls joined them.

They all quickly introduced themselves and then started a rapid fire of questions about her life. What did her family do? When was her birthday? Her favorite colour? Her favorite subjects? Is she going to join any clubs? What did she do this summer? A braver girl even asked if she had a girlfriend.

It was a lot but she answered all of them. She tried to answer them truthfully but she had to tell a couple of white lies. When she said no to having a girlfriend the girls got even more excited.

-_Weeks Later_-

As the first weeks went on Ryuken's days were just like her first day of school. The girls and some of her new guy friends would like to make conversation with her in the morning and then for lunch they had a "Ryuken Rotation" of who she would sit with at lunch. By the end of the day they would chat her up before she would get picked up to go home.

Her social life was all fine and dandy but it was the school work that was troublesome. She just wasn't used to it without Takeda's guidance.

Takeda had taken a place at Ouran's junior school and was far too busy these days to work one on one and she hardly even seen her friends do homework. They all just liked to chit-chat, but some how they were passing.

She was by herself walking the school halls a while before classes started that day when she spotted someone sitting in one of the classrooms by themselves. It looked like they were going over something in a book. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'I got to ask,' With that thought, she just walked in. She was desperate.

"Excuse me. Are you actually studying?" Ryuken didn't mean to sound so surprised. The small brunette boy looked up at her. "uh...yes?"

"Ryuken. I am in class 2-A." She shook the boy's hand and sat down next to him so they can look face to face. This guy looked like a serious student so she got serious too.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and this is class 1-A. Can I help you?" Haruhi was confused but not surprised. This school was weird.

"You are the first person I have seen doing school work. I was wondering if you can help me." "Even though I am a class below you?" "Yes."

Ryuken went on to explaining her situation to Haruhi, but even then Haruhi still had to refuse. "I don't know if I would have time now if I even agree to help you. I am stuck (forced) in going this club after school."

"Hmm. I will think of a solution." Ryuken stood. Other students started to get situated into their seats. "I'll look for you at lunch. Fujioka-san."

"Hey! Wait a minute! I didn't say I would help you..." Haruhi was ignored as Ryuken left the room. 'Why do I get forced into everything...?'

"So who was that?" Hikaru was standing at his desk next to Haruhi's. He was wondering who the suspicious giant was that was sitting in his seat before.

"Was he giving you trouble?" Kaoru was a little more concerned. Instantly, Haruhi knew that lunch wasn't going to be a cakewalk.

-_Lunch_-

It was a cakewalk for Honey though. He sat down at the usual spot with Mori. Hesitation, moderation, nor patience were ever part of Honey's lunch that almost always is cake. Most of it was gone by time the others showed up.

"You'll choke." Honey was handed some water from Mori as he was shoving a whole slice of cake into his mouth.

"Hani-senpai. Mori-senpai." Kyoya gave a short greeting as he sat down with his seniors and immediately started typing away on his laptop.

"Hiya Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!" Honey briefly paused his cake conquest. Tamaki was with them but he was looking around for a certain someone, but he spotted the little devils instead heading towards the table.

"What have you done with Haruhi! I don't see my dau-" Kyoya subdued Tamaki with a swift hand over his mouth before he revealed their secret to the entire student body.

Haruhi had just become their newest addition to the band of merry makers two weeks ago to pay back what she owes. Kyoya didn't need Tamaki to screw it up already.

"We lost the commoner along the way, Milord." The twins sat down with them. "She is with her boyfriend over there." They pointed behind them to where Haruhi was. She was standing with a tall boy in a corner. They were speaking in hush tones it seemed.

"What?!" Tamaki didn't like it one bit. "She's too young! He didn't even ask me for permission!" He was whisper yelling to his group.

The Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering to themselves. They hit two birds with one stone. Rile Tamaki up and get Haruhi in trouble.

"I doubt that Sugiyama is speaking to her for those reasons, Tamaki." "You know that 'pretty boy' type, Kyoya!?" Kyoya almost choked at the irony. "He sits behind us in class."

Tamaki was shocked. "He was planning to steal her right behind our backs?! When did he get there?" "He has been there since the beginning of the year. You really haven't noticed him?" Kyoya was starting to get a headache.

Meanwhile the two 'lovers' were discussing studies. It was more like Ryuken was begging to Haruhi. She couldn't think of any other solution besides asking Haruhi again.

"Please try to understand my situation. I've never done this on my own. I just don't want to let anyone down..." Ryuken rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

She was slowly was giving up on the inside. Asking Fujioka for help was going nowhere and she was getting impatient.

Haruhi finally spoke. "Fine. I'll help you figure things out but only after I am done at the host club." She figured if she just needed to give the guy a few tips and he wouldn't need her anymore.

"Host club?" Ryuken was taken back. Kagura had warned her of those places in the dark parts of the city where pretty boys get girls to party with them and do obscene things. (She also warned of their lack of variety whatever that meant.)

She figured that little Fujioka was the type to take care of their appearance based off of how nice clear skin he had but couldn't really pin him as a devious pretty boy host. She still needed his help and she couldn't be rude to her savior no matter what evils he did after school.

Ryuken fought through her discomfort. "I-I'll come get you after then and we can go to my house to study..." She slowly backed away and eventually left the room.

Haruhi barely had anytime to think about how strange that was before Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders and twirled her around.

"Why are you seeing that boy?! Daddy, didn't give you permission!" He cradled her head in his arms and he dragged her to the table. "He could be dangerous!"

She shook him off as she sat down. "Why would I ask you for permission? I am just helping him out and he seems harmless."

"Haru-chan, would you like some cake?" Honey and Mori had noticed that Haruhi's lunch had was lost sometime during the smothering. She took the slice and just ignored Tamaki.

"Mommmyy, she is ignoring me." Tamaki went on to whine at Kyoya hoping that he would fix it. "You know, Haruhi is right. Sugiyama is relatively harmless."

Kyoya had researched Sugiyama before since his look was popular with the girls but didn't delve into it further because his personality was... bland.

There were no selling points to him as far as Kyoya knew. He was just nice, polite, and knew when to laugh at someone's jokes. Not even an air of mystery to him since he answered questions about himself without hesitation.

But the bland guy was now in direct contact with a Host club member so his background had needed to be checked. It was interesting.

"His father works for Japan's UN ambassador and travels mostly while his mother the former heiress to Saito industries and has poor health. hmm..."

"What do you mean a 'former heiress'?" Haruhi was now listening. She didn't understand the politics of the filthy rich.

"His mom could have gave up the rights to be the successor of the family company." Honey chimed in.

"Or she was forced to for many reasons but it's usually because of being disowned." Hikaru and Kaoru offered their explanation plainly. "Probably because she wanted to marry some lowly government guy".

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Tamaki shoved himself back into the discussion. "Their families couldn't keep love apart!" He couldn't hate Sugiyama now that he had some tie to such a romantic story.

As Tamaki was daydreaming how it all had happened, he was ignored again. "So if Sugiyama-sempai only has his father's family then how is he in your class?" Haruhi finally came to the same question Kyoya was thinking.

"I am not sure. Usually government favors are placed in the B or C classes. Sugiyama doesn't have the lineage or money to be at this level. Strange." Kyoya was stumped but couldn't go into it any further not here anyways.

Lunch was over.

* * *

-**end of chapter two: In The Line of Fire**-

* * *

The alternative name for this chapter was "Mysterious Bland Boy". Well Ryuken is bland right now, but not for long.

A reason for this chapter's tardiness is that I was worried about the characters. I hope I got the guys alright. The only one I am comfortable writing is Tamaki. Honey however... I feel weird writing him. After some confusion I decided that when I, the narrator, refer to him I will say Honey but when the characters talk to him or about him it will be Hani. I've seen it so many different ways. Tell me what you think. Or not.

Also to be cheesy, I saw a shooting star on Monday night (I think Monday?) so maybe that means something? haha okay it really was just part of the meteor shower.

Soundbird -over and out- See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Diving In

And we're back for another chapter of Shooting Star! Yay. I finally have it done. I want to thank everybody who has read so far. Thank you to the 5 people who are following this story. This means you think my story has potential! Yay for me. Also Thank you to the 1 person who favorited it already. That means a lot. This chapter is pretty long so I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it.

I do not own Ouran. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club characters. I do not own any of the Ouran High School host club plot that may or may not cross paths with my plot. I do own Ryuken though.

* * *

-**Shooting Star**-

Chapter 3. Diving In

* * *

Ryuken sat in the class room alone. Her stomach ached and she didn't know if it was from skipping lunch or her nerves. It was both.

'It would be too strange to walk back in there.' She laid on her desk face down and groaned.

'I cannot believe out of everyone here I asked a host to help me. Why didn't I just ask someone in class?' She looked around the room with her head still against her desk at each seat remembering who sat at each one.

Ryuken enjoyed the friends she had made in her classes. They were fun but they were not the ones to ask for this kind of help. She sighed.

'Kagura put me in a party class. No one is serious here except...' She looked at the desk in front of her and shivered. 'Ootori is too serious and scary. Seriously scary. Even when he smiles he is intimidating. How can anyone really be that scary?' She laughed a little somehow finding some humor in it.

Sitting up she looked towards Tamaki Suoh's seat. 'Maybe they are secretly similar since they are friends...?' In her mind an obnoxious, flirty Kyoya handing out roses to girls popped up.

She started laughing even more now. "That is too weird!" She waved a hand as if to wave away the thought.

"Hm? Can I ask what is amusing you, Sugiyama-san?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He was standing in the doorway. She froze remembering why asking Kyoya Ootori for help wasn't an option.

"Uh it was nothing Ootori-san." She unfroze herself. This was the first time they had spoken about something besides borrowing a pen or good morning. "Please call me Kyoya." He smiled one of those intimidating smiles she had just thought of minutes ago. "Then please call me Ryuken."

Now that Kyoya had this guy's attention he might as well ask. "Can I ask why you are in this class?" he asked bluntly as he sat down. Their class mates were slowly filling the room.

"To be honest, I think it was a mistake." Ryuken sighed dejectedly thinking that Kagura pulled the wrong strings with the school administrators. She was feeling like she should have been in special classes at this point.

Even though Kyoya knew this guy would give an answer he still was surprised that asking was so easy. Maybe it really was just a simple placement mistake as he says. It was believable for now.

Ryuken shook off the negativity. "Even though it might be a mistake to be here I will make the most of it." She was filled with determination.

"Well that's the spirit." Kyoya responded disinterested and turned to face forward. His curiosity was satisfied and he didn't get where Ryuken was going with this determination.

'This guy isn't so bad.' Ryuken thought to herself. She took so much more from this simple exchange. From speaking to the "Scary Ootori" she had felt so much better about her situation.

She even gained some courage for her to gather later for when she had to come by the evil host club. If this guy wasn't so bad maybe this evil club wouldn't be so evil.

Impulsively she reached over and ruffled his hair. "Thanks."

Kyoya froze. 'What does this guy think he is doing?' He didn't care why he was being thanked but he didn't like the way the gratitude was shown. "I'd appreciate if you didn't do that." he said sternly turning back to face Ryuken. He was now wishing that the bland guy stayed bland.

Ryuken paused. Her hand was still above his head. She looked at the serious face he was making, chuckled a bit, and ruffled his hair again. She smiled at him. He didn't scare her anymore. "If you say so, Kyoya-kun~."

Kyoya scoffed and smacked Ryuken's hand away. He turned around once again to face the front. At that moment Tamaki came in and sat down. He saw his friend's irritated face. "Something wrong, Kyoya~?" he asked cheerfully to maybe pick up his spirits.

Kyoya groaned at the abuse of his name and at how he was now surrounded by people who were irritating him. "Nothing." His headache from lunch was returning.

Tamaki turned to the tall guy chuckling in the seat behind Kyoya. "I haven't properly introduced myself, Sugiyama-san. I am Tamaki Suoh."

This surprised Ryuken because she felt like this guy didn't even know she existed sometimes. They never spoke before and even when she tried it was like he was always distracted by something else.

"You can call me Ryuken." "Well Ryu-kun, how is it to be the offspring of Romeo and Juliet?" He asked excitedly and already making up a nickname. He had that romantic delusion stuck in his head ever since lunch.

Both Ryuken and Kyoya were confused. "Huh?" "Well your papa is Romeo and your mom is Juliet and how their families forbade their love but they pulled through together for each other!" He was so excited about it that he completely forgot the plot.

"Romeo and Juliet committed suicide. They could never of had children." She didn't really want to burst his happy bubble but he wasn't really making sense and she was very confused why her parents were even brought up in the conversation.

"So what are we talking about, Tamaki-san?" She scratched the back of her head. Tamaki sat depressed and embarrassed in his seat and was mumbling something to himself. 'He is stranger than I thought.'

The teacher then came in and started class.

- Later that day -

The bell rung signalling the end of the school day. Tamaki and Kyoya stood up to prepare to go to Music Room 3. "See you both later." Ryuken stood up and passed the two shorter boys. She ruffled Kyoya's hair again on the way out and he smacked away her hand again in annoyance. She laughed.

She made her way outside the school building and pulled out her cell to tell the family driver to not to come and get her yet since she had buisness after school.

She was going to make her way back inside to look for a spot to do her homework but after feeling how nice it was outside decided to look through the school gardens for a spot. Eventually she found the benches that surrounded the long pond to be a nice area. The sun was still blazing and the trees provided great shade.

She took off the blue blazer, set it next to her, loosened her tie, and unbuttoned the top few buttons to let her neck breath. 'It's too hot for these uniforms.'

She took out her algebra work, looked at it, and put it right back into her bag. 'It's too nice out to be confused on numbers.' The sun and the gentle breeze was making her feel especially lazy today. 'Let's leave that for Fujioka later. I have a better idea.'

She got up and stretched her long legs and made her way to the pond. The water was crystal clear and there was little fishes swimming among the lily pads and the flowers. It was beautiful. 'I hope no one minds.'

She took off her shoes and rolled up her pant legs and sleeves. The water felt so cool to her legs. After a while she was laying down on the edge of the pond with one leg bent and the other hanging lazily into the water.

"Excuse me. Could you not be a lowlife on school grounds?" Ryuken lazily opened one eye to see a girl wearing the yellow dress uniform. She had dark red hair that was almost brown and steely blue eyes. Some would describe her as stuck up while some would say she was a just a bitch, but Ryuken didn't know that.

Ryuken didn't bother to move. The other girl wasn't a staff member or anybody who could make her move."Nothing low about being relaxed. You should try it."

"I'd rather not. You look like a bum out here. You just left your things every where like you live here!" the frustrated red-head pointed out how Ryuken left her bag with her books out on the bench.

She had gotten so relaxed that she was using her previously abandoned math work as a fan. "Hmm. I did get a little messy." She stood up and the other girl blushed and turned away. "Make yourself decent!"

Ryuken looked down. Sometime while relaxing she had unbuttoned even more buttons and completely undid her tie. She sighed at her slightly exposed flat chest. 'Good thing there really isn't anything there to see.'

"Am I decent enough?" she said after putting her uniform completely on but leaving her socks and shoes off and her pant legs still rolled up. She went to put away her things.

"It's better..." The girl's face was still a tint of pink. She didn't expect an almost shirtless attractive boy in her special spot on the school grounds. The girl had been coming here after being banned from her favorite club.

The only reason she was there after school was because she couldn't be picked up from school till later. Embarrassingly her family could only afford one driver (it was "hard times" for them) and she refused to take public transportation so she had to wait. This wait eventually lead her to be a frequent customer at the host club.

She came to this specific spot to regret what she had done and now some boy was defiling her zone of self-pity. "Why don't you have your shoes on still? Put them on and get out of here! Shoo"

"I still have quite a while before I have to go." Ryuken was looking at her phone. School clubs ended at 4:30 and it was only 3:40. 'This girl really looks like she should relax.' "Well now that I cleaned up the place join me." She pointed to the pond.

"A-are you suggesting I get in that? There's fish in there!" "They won't bother you. Now are you going to take off your stockings or are you letting them get wet?" Ryuken decided to just lift the girl right out of her shoes. If she waited on her the girl would never get in.

"Put me down, you beast!" Ryuken was lucky no one was around. 'This sounds bad with no context.' She thought and laughed a little to herself.

The girl wiggled out of her grasp. "Fine! Let me take off my stockings. No peaking or else!" The red-head pointed at Ryuken like she was a pervert.

"...Nothing I haven't seen before." She said out loud accidentally almost giving herself away. 'Crap..' She looked away from the other girl. The red-head's face was red as a tomato. "You're dirty!"

"Hurry up! Or do I have to do it for you?" Ryuken can hear the girl scrambling out of her stockings. The red-head put her the white nylon in one of her shoes and placed them neatly next to Ryuken's haphazardly placed shoes and socks.

"Now why am I doing this again?" she said while crossing her arms. "Just try it." Ryuken held out her had to her to help her in. They sat in it together. "See isn't this nice?"

The red head was holding the skirt of her dress. She looked down in the water at her feet. "It's not bad..." She really didn't want to admit it to ...who was this again?

"You never introduced yourself." She looked at Ryuken accusingly. "Well, you didn't either, so don't look at me like that." the taller girl laughed.

"I just assumed your name was Huckleberry Finn." the red head quipped to cover up that Ryuken was right. "Who's that? I'm Ryuken Sugiyama from class 2-A."

"Nevermind. My name is Mei Ayanokouji. I'm from 3-B." She lifted her hand knuckles up to be kissed out of habit. Ryuken just took her hand, turned it, and shook it.

'Ugh I cannot believe I still do that.' Mei looked away from Ryuken and to the school building. "So Mei-san, what brought you out here? You're not in any of the school clubs?"

Mei really was out there to be mopey and to look at Music Room #3. This spot had a tiny view of the hallway outside the room. Mei wouldn't dare look insane by standing outside the window of the actual room and she was always gone before club ended so they wouldn't see her.

"Um, I am waiting for someone." She told a half truth. "Hey, me too. We can wait here together." Ryuken smiled at her. "But I am a little bit nervous to be honest." She lied for the sake of conversation.

"Why? Who are you waiting for?" Mei was a little interested.

"Someone at the host club." Ryuken didn't really want to say she was waiting for one of the hosts that might be strange to say.

If Mei was drinking water she would have done a spit-take. 'Who could this guy be waiting for at the host club?' "Are you waiting for a girl?" "Ehh. Yeah. You can say that." Ryuken scratched the back of her neck as she lied. If only she knew she really was telling the truth...

"Do you like her or something? Is that why you are nervous?" "Yeah.." She didn't get why she was lying. "You'd even like someone who was a customer at the host club?"

"Why are the customers mess up? Is something wrong with them?" "NO! It's more like there is something wrong with the hosts especially Fujioka!" Mei covered her mouth. She was completely embarrassed by her own sudden outburst.

Ryuken didn't believe her. From her interaction with Kyoya Ootori earlier she had learned not to let first impressions be her last judgement on how she thought of someone and she was happy to apply what she learned on people like evil host tutor Haruhi and even slightly snotty Mei.

"Forget that I did that..." "No. What do you think is wrong with Fujioka?"

'Maybe this is what is stressing her out.' Ryuken was going to help her new friend out.

"Nothing is wrong with Fujioka..." Mei sighed as she crossed her legs. She held her chin in her hand. She was feeling melancholy.

"Were you his customer, Mei-san?" Ryuken smiled a bit as she leaned to get a view of her face.

"I was once." Mei said slowly. 'Why am I telling him this?'

"Did he reject you?" "No the whole host club did." "And why would they do that to you?"

"...I was jealous. I wanted... my favorite host all to myself and Fujioka just came in and took all of his attention because Fujioka is just some new commoner novelty!" She didn't want to say Tamaki's name but Haruhi's she could say with distain. 'If that commoner was never there I wouldn't be out here and in there...' She looked to the music room.

"If you think of it that way then don't be jealous. You don't want to be a novelty to someone and you shouldn't keep coming out here to mope and look at the host club." Mei looked at her in shock. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling that's why you wanted this space to yourself and you keep looking over there at that room." Ryuken pointed. "Mei, this is your last year of school here. There are better things you could be doing...Hmm I wonder what that is?"

Ryuken was looking at a little slip of paper that was on a lily pad on the other side of the pond. "C'mon let's go look. It could be a note or something" She grabbed Mei's hand and dragged her along across the water getting the bottom of the girl's dress wet. "Hey wait!"

They got to it and Mei picked it up. It was a super market receipt with cheap items listed on it. Ryuken took it and looked at it. "I wonder how this got in here?"

Mei looked down at her wet dress in shame. "It probably was from the time I threw Fujioka's cheap bag in here." She confessed. Ryuken gasped. "You're like a school bully from a tv show!" She slapped Mei's arm lightly.

"C'mon, let's give this to Fujioka-san. What if it's important to lower class people to keep all their receipts? Then you can apologize for everything you did to him too." Mei nodded. They obviously didn't know that Haruhi didn't need it.

Ryuken put the receipt in her pocket and grabbed Mei's hand again. They ran across the pond splashing water everywhere back to get their shoes. Ryuken was impatient so she ditched her socks and just shoved her shoes on without them. "Forget those! That'll take for ever!" Mei paused putting on her white stockings.

"Get on my back." Ryuken looked completely serious as she bent over for her. Mei was looking at her like she was crazy. "Hurry up!" She got on and held on to Ryuken's shoulders. "You got to tell me how to get to the host club."

After ditching their stuff outside, they sped through the hallways. They left a trail of water droplets along the way. Ryukens pants were getting wet too from Mei's dress since she was holding under her knees.

Mei came to a realization as they got closer. "Wait. I don't think they'll let me in. They banned me from coming to the club." "Why?" Ryuken didn't stop but she slowed her speed. She felt a little patch of wetness on her back. Mei was crying.

"I tried to make it look like Haruhi assaulted me, but they found out and they banned me. I am so ashamed. I was so hideous! He won't forgive me." Mei buried her face into the back of Ryuken's blazer and cried some more.

"You'll just have to ask for it. If you don't you'll never know if he would. We can't give up now." "Okay."

The host club was just fooling around after club hours. Today's theme was sports and they were still in their athlete costumes. Haruhi was a basketball player. Hikaru and Kaoru were baseball players. Mori was in his kendo uniform. Honey was in a bubble bee mascot costume. Kyoya was a referee. Tamaki was the 'soccer star'.

Haruhi was trying to leave to get dress into normal clothes. She didn't even see why she had to be the basketball player. At her size she would have been terrible at basketball.

They didn't want Haruhi to leave yet because they wanted her to join their combined sports game. Tamaki was supposed to make a goal while dodging the twins with their bats and then try to make a goal around kendo goalie, Mori. Honey was cheering on the side.

Tamaki was the only one playing their fake game seriously. The twins just wanted to hit him and Mori was just blocking the flying soccer balls so they didn't hit Honey. Kyoya was just wondering how much the damages were going to cost. They didn't think to go outside to play.

Ryuken peaked her head into the room and saw the chaos. 'What the..?' Mei opened the door a little more to see too. She never saw the host club after hours. She was speechless. "Sports club?" Ryuken thought out loud.

"Is this the right club?" she looked down at Mei. She only nodded.

Hikaru noticed Ryuken at the doorway. "Hey, it's that guy again."

Kaoru noticed Mei. "and her."

"We thought we told you to not come back here, Ayanokouji." They said to her with disdain. With that all of the host club was looking at the intruders at the door.

Mei looked down in shame. "Wait. She has something important say to Fujioka-san." Ryuken stepped in front of the shorter girl before they made a move to remove her again. She reached into her pocket and gave Mei the receipt they found.

"Why are you all wet..?" "..and where are your shoes?" The twins looked at Ryuken and Mei up and down.

Mei went red again and hesitated to move towards Haruhi. "That's not important." Ryuken grabbed her hand again and dragged her towards Haruhi. They stopped in front of her. Haruhi pulled on a brave face. She didn't know what Ryuken was doing with a girl who bullied her or what that girl was going to say.

"Tell him, Mei." Ryuken stopped and pushed Mei so that she was in front of her. The host club watched in silence.

"Fujioka-san. I just wanted to apologize for everything that I've done to you. For throwing your bag into the pond, for all those things I said to you, and for trying to accuse you of attacking me. You were right. I am jealous of you. I am not asking for reëntry into the host club. I just want to express how sorry I am. I am ashamed of what I have done." Mei confessed sincerely. She tried to stand tall against the looks the host club was giving her.

"I hope you could accept my apology." Mei held out her hand to Haruhi as an offering of peace between them. Haruhi took awhile looking into Mei's face looking to see if she really was sincere. She shook Mei's hand and gave her a small smile. "Apology accepted."

Ryuken was relieved. She smiled.

"Oh yeah. I think this is yours Fujioka-san. We found it in the pond. I hope it's not important." Mei handed Haruhi the old receipt. She took it. "It's an old grocery receipt...I don't need this." She threw it away. "Is that why you guys are all wet? To get an old receipt?"

"We ran through the pond and got my uniform wet for trash!" Mei yelled at Ryuken.

"Why did you rush in here, Ryuken-senpai? You were supposed to meet me here anyways. I would of waited." Haruhi said plainly.

"What?! I am in the school barefoot because we rushed in and we didn't have to this whole time! You knew this the whole time too! You did this on purpose didn't you?!" She berated Ryuken and hit him in the arm. Ryuken rubbed where she was hit. "I kind of forgot that I was seeing Fujioka-kun here."

"What happened to the girl that you liked? Weren't you waiting for her to get out of the host club?" The host club was nervous a little at this.

"Well, I made her up. I didn't really want to say that I was going to pick up my tutor." Ryuken laughed nervously. The host club let out their breaths that they were holding. Their secret was still safe.

"Well, I'm not walking the school barefoot. Let's go get my shoes." She pulled on Ryuken's arm signalling that she wanted to be carried again. Ryuken put Mei on her back again and held her under her knees. She turned to Haruhi before she left. "Hey Fuji-kun, I'm going to go get my things. I'll meet you at the front door and then we can go, kay?"

"Whatever." With that Ryuken left giving Mei a piggyback ride.

* * *

-**end of chapter three: Diving In**-

* * *

So how was it?

Does everybody remember Ayanokouji? She didn't even come with a first name. I had to make one up. She was from the first chapter of the manga / the first episode of the anime. That was the only parts she was in. haha I don't remember why I decided to have Ryu meet her but I just felt like they would, I guess. She is different from the manga and the anime because I figured she would change. I don't really plan on bringing her in as a regular character but she'll probably make a brief appearance later. I hoped you guys like my rendition of her. I did.

Soundbird over-and-out! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Den of Crossdressers

Hey! You ready for chapter 4? Well here it is!

I want to thank everybody who joined the follower bandwagon and my little group of favoritors! Thanks you guys!

Also a thanks to everybody who read my story. I got a lot of views all of a sudden! I was surprised.

So sorry for the wait!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I do not own the characters, and I do not own any of the plot that may or may not cross paths with this story. I only own Ryuken and whatever extras I have to make up.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

-**Shooting Star**-

Chapter Four: Den of Crossdressers

* * *

"Hmm." Kyoya was looking behind the two people who had just left.

"That was..." "unexpected." The twins peeked down the hall too before turning away. They had something else on their minds already.

Kyoya closed the door and it made a soft click. He sighed as he looked at the club room. There was sports equipment everywhere. 'It's a miracle none of the windows or chandeliers are damaged.'

The apology scene between Haruhi and Mei Ayanokoji had distracted the reckless bunch long enough for them to forget their chaotic game. He was thankful for that.

'I need to make note to not have a sports themed day again.' Kyoya wrote it in his notebook. He wrote all club related things in it: themes, notes, damage reports, concepts, and even a list of boys who were potential hosts.

He turned to the potentials page. In the year before he didn't have this list but this year he had to. They could be losing two hosts after this year depending whether they chose to go to the accompanying college that was near by. He needed some back up.

There was a little more than half a page of names written in pen. Ryuken's being somewhere in the middle. It was crossed out in pencil just like most of the list. 'I guess we can change that.' He erased the little line.

It seemed like the plain boring guy was opening up and it impressed him to a degree. Ryuken's personality slightly got on his nerves. Kyoya didn't like how he can just get so familiar with him just after a short conversation.

It reminded him of a certain obnoxious blonde and Kyoya didn't need double of that, but Ryuken displayed something else beyond that a few moments ago.

"...which is why I am going to put him back on the list." Kyoya finished his thought quietly to himself.

Haruhi fixed her tie as she stepped out of the dressing room. She grabbed her stuff and made for the exit.

She took a glance around the room to see where everyone else was before she left. 'Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai are already gone.' She then heard the twins snickering in the hallway and then saw that Kyoya was packing up his laptop. 'Where's Ta- '

"SOOOOO..." Tamaki slid around to where Haruhi was and put his hands on her shoulders. "...Haruhi. You need to be careful around that boy, okay? Do you want Daddy to come with you just in case?"

"I think I'll be fine, senpai." She said plainly as she stepped out the door. "I'll see all of you guys tomorrow." Tamaki ignored her goodbyes and followed her out to the hallway.

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing at the window laughing to themselves. Haruhi was curious and went over to see. It was Ryuken fishing out his (her)shoes in the pond.

"What happened to that guy?"

"Ayanokoji was yelling at him and threw his shoes into the pond when he went to go put his socks on." "What an idiot."

"Maybe we should let Ayanokoji back into the club. She seems okay." Hikaru and Kaoru thought how hilarious her face was when she threw the shoes and how Ryuken had to stop her from throwing in his bag too.

"I doubt she would even come back." Tamaki said. He somehow knew that Mei was definitely done with the host club. She didn't need them anymore.

"She really likes throwing other people's things in there." Earlier's events was a pleasant surprise to Haruhi. She was already over the faux assault issue and didn't expect to even see Ayanokoji.

'Maybe Ryuken-senpai isn't like the other shitty rich people here if he could get her to apologize to me. Ayanokoji-san was so different from the last time I saw her.' She looked at Ryuken with a small smile.

It didn't go unnoticed. The twins surrounded her and looked in the same direction of her gaze. "It looks like Haruhi...""...Has a crush?"

Both of the boys were just teasing her but in the back of their minds they didn't like the idea of that being true.

"No. I was just thinking of how weird that guy is." She didn't think of romance ever especially in a school setting. 'Like I would even be a guy who would like me here. They all think I am a guy.' She laughed to herself a bit. The silly girl didn't even think to include the host club in that.

"Now Haruhi, are you sure you'll be fine without Daddy?"

"I'll be fine. Now, leave me alone. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away from them and lazily waved goodbye.

She didn't have to wonder which entrance Ryuken was waiting at because she conveniently left a trail of little puddles.

When she got outside she saw her standing around in his socks.

"Fuji-san, are you ready?" Ryuken was eager. "I already called for our driver. He should be here in a while. When we get there I think we should sta-" "Wait!"

Haruhi was getting tired of being pushed around. "You haven't even let me talk discuss this with you. I don't have to do this at all so could you just let me get in my conditions, senpai."

Ryuken stopped to listen. Haruhi took a breath before she continued. She had thought what she was going to say earlier in the day.

"First, we cannot do this every day and I don't know when I might be doing other things after hosting. Second, I cannot be going to your house all the time, like today. I have things I have to do at home. Third, if I am going to be tutoring you, you have to listen to what I have to say."

Haruhi stuck up for herself. The host club pushed her around all the time and it only got worse, but she could never refuse anything because of her debt. She didn't owe Ryuken anything so things were going to be on her terms.

"Okay. I can agree to that. Whatever you want, Fuji-san. I am in debt to you." Ryuken agreed. Haruhi couldn't believe that it could be so easy.

A lot of things weren't easy for her since she was accepted at Ouran so this was a big win for her.

Then the car came. When they got in Ryuken put the spare shoes she had asked for on and Haruhi gave the driver the address to her apartment complex.

It wasn't going to take long to get there, which didn't sit well with Ryuken. She was nervous. She hadn't been to a commoner's house before and was worrying about being polite till...

'Wait! Why do I care if it's a commoner's house!?' She started sweating a little as she thought about the situation more. 'I am going to a boy's house! Are we going to be alone? Oh lord! We are going to be in a commoner's house so we'll be smushed together!'

'What was I thinki- Wait... I am a "boy" too! Oh wait... What do boys talk about?' She had just went from nervous, to relieved, and then to confused.

Haruhi was seriously wondering what was this guy's problem. Ryuken's emotions clearly showed and it was confusing the other girl.

'Maybe I should have not invited him into my house...' The car stopped. 'Too late to turn him away now.'

They got out of the car and Ryuken had her first look of Haruhi's home.

'It's even smaller than I thought. It's an apartment. Be cool. Play it cool. Don't be rude.'

When they got to Haruhi's door though she couldn't hold it in. "I wonder if I can fit in here? Oh forget that." "Did you say something?" It was a good thing Haruhi wasn't listening.

As they stepped in Ryuken had to lower her head a bit. The inside was bigger than she thought it was going to be. Her expectations of this place just keep changing and she never got what she expected.

They took off their shoes and sat together in the living room. It was a tiny room that had a square table in the middle, a tv on a stand to one corner, and a little shrine to the corner by the door.

Ryuken scrunched her legs together so she could take up the least amount of space possible. It was uncomfortable.

"You know you don't have to do that. It's not that small in here." Haruhi was trying to be polite but she didn't like the way her guest was acting like her home was a matchbox.

"I am sorry. I am just not use to... this." Ryuken relaxed her legs a little.

"Well neither am I. My father and I don't have guests here often."

At that moment Ryuken knew that shrine was for Haruhi's mother. She didn't want to ask about it.

Haruhi broke the silence. "Well let's just get started."

-_2 Hours __Later_-

"No, that is still wrong." Haruhi corrected Ryuken's math work.

They were still in the living room, but they were more relax now. Ryuken had ditched her tie and blazer. She had a few buttons undone and she no longer cared for conserving space. Haruhi on the other hand had changed into a large t-shirt and shorts.

"You sure?" "I wouldn't be a scholarship student if I thought _that_ was right."

"You're a scholarship student, Haru-san?" Ryuken changed the nickname she gave Haruhi since their brief argument that happened early about Haruhi not liking being called a country.

"Yeah, that's how I got into Ouran and I have to be the top in my class to stay."

"Ooo lucky me. I picked the right person." Ryuken cheered for her decision but stopped when they heard a rough knocking on the door.

"Hm" Haruhi didn't know who it could have been. She went to open the door and Ryuken followed behind her just to see.

She opened it a little to peak and when she saw who it was she quickly opened it all the way. "What happened?"

It was one of her father's coworkers with her father hanging on to him to keep his balance. "Ranka just isn't feeling well tonight, so brought him home."

Ryuken looked over Haruhi. She had heard a man's voice but she didn't see a man. To her it was a woman who was help holding up a woman with maroon hair. Her skin was pale and clammy but it barely diminished her beauty.

'Even though she looks ill she is so beautiful.' Ryuken was admiring her but she didn't know who she was. 'I wonder why they are here.' She didn't hear what they were saying.

"Well thank you for bringing him. I can take it from here." Ranka was handed over to Haruhi.

"Wait. Let me help!" Ryuken had Ranka balance on her.

"Thank you." Haruhi closed the door. "Please could you go to the backroom."

Haruhi lead them to Ranka's room and Ryuken placed the beautiful 'lady' into the bed. 'This must be her room. Maybe this is her stepmother or something?' Ryuken had noticed plenty of women's clothes in the room and a few articles of men's clothes as they left the room.

Haruhi closed the door and they walked to the kitchen. "Thank you for helping me with my father."

"What?"

"Oh, that is my father. He works at a drag bar and he crossdresses often even out of work." Haruhi said plainly like she had to explain this before. Her back was to Ryuken as she was getting her father some water.

"But. But she is so pretty! I never would have guessed..." Ryuken wasn't judging. She didn't even have the right to, but she was shocked.

Haruhi brought the glass of water and a wet wash cloth to her father's room leaving Ryuken to her own thoughts.

She went into the living room and started to pack her things.

"For a second, I thought that was his mother." She laughed nervously as she shrugged. "My mother was a lawyer and she died when I was five years old."

Ryuken jumped a little. She didn't think Haruhi was that fast. "I am sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." She leaned against the doorway. Haruhi missed her mother but she wasn't sad.

"I think it is time for me to go." "Yeah we did enough today."

Ryuken paused before she left the living room. "Um, Haru-kun. Could I perhaps see her? If you don't mind."

"Sure." Haruhi smiled. She didn't mind showing off her mother. That woman was her hero. She opened the little cabinet. Ryuken put her bag down and peered into it.

Inside was a pretty gold color but besides that it was simple. There was a vase with a few flowers and next to it was a picture of a woman wearing a white colored shirt. Behind her was a clear blue sky. She was smiling like she had everything.

Ryuken looked at Haruhi who was looking back at the picture. 'He is giving her the same look.' The two Fujiokas' smiles were contagious. She smiled too.

This cleared the melancholy mood Ryuken was starting to get. She wanted to avoid the topic of Haruhi's deceased mother, because it reminded her of one day losing her own. But she just had to see what she looked like.

"She must of been amazing." "Yeah. She was." After that the room was just silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-kun." Ryuken turned to leave and Haruhi went with her to see her out. "Do you want anything to be brought here for your father?"

"You don't have to do that for us, senpai." As Haruhi was politely declining her offer they heard Ranka coughing in his room.

"Are you sure? I can have something delivered here."

"I am sure. I can take care of him. Thank you though."

"I'll see you, Haru-kun." "You too, Ryuken-senpai."

Ryuken gave her a little wave and walk away to the stairs. 'Well that went better than I expected.'

Haruhi smiled as she watched her new friend walk away. 'That was nice.' She closed the door.

When she reached the street curb Ryuken pulled out her phone to call for her driver. "Hey, I am ready to go home."

"Oh yes. I am around the corner at the convenience store. If you do not mind, could you walk here? The roads are so small in this neighborhood."

"Fine. I'll be there soon." She wasn't sure if drivers were supposed to be doing things like this, but he was right.

It wasn't long before she got there. It was just a minutes walk.

"Hmm that's strange." Ryuken was looking at the two limo's in a small convenient store parking lot. That was an unusual sight. Her driver and another driver were out talking to each other. They were old friends it seemed.

"Are you all set?" Her driver finally noticed her and was getting to open her door.

"I want to go get something inside. I'll be a few minutes." She walked into the convenient store. 'I'll give him a few minutes with his buddy.'

Inside she saw only the cashier who wasn't not paying attention since it was a slow night and a guy reading a magazine at the front of the store.

She took her time to the drink section. "Hmm do I want cherry or strawberry?" She thought about her choice out loud.

The guy in front of the store heard this and his eyes went wide. He tip-toed to look over the aisle.

He had to get a better view so he slowly and gently walked towards Ryuken.

Ryuken noticed this guy's "subtle" attempt to get closer. "Can I help you?"

He gasped. He didn't know what to say.

"You okay?" Ryuken was getting concerned now. The guy was just standing there with his mouth open.

'What is wrong with this...oh no.'

"It's really you!"

* * *

-**end of chapter four: Den of Crossdressers**-

* * *

Haha! Who could that be? Nothing much happened today, but we had a nice moment with Haruhi & Ryuken, no? This chapter featured most of the stories crossdressers and that is why I named it such. I hoped you guys liked this one.

Sorry for the delay again. I _was_ trying to do this every 5 days or so but that went out the window fast. haha I blame me for trying to draw Ryuken and trying to get her look down pat.

I'll see you guys later! Soundbird, over-and-out!


	5. Omake Chapter 1

Hello! This chapter is the first of a omake story, which is like a bonus or an extra. It does go along with the main Shooting Star story, but this is mainly things that happen to Haruhi. You are welcome to skip it if you want even though I want you to read it.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Haruhi, you need to go to bed now! I'll be fine!" Ranka was doing a poor job of convincing that he was okay. He sneezed loudly.

He had caught the cold earlier that day at his other job, but he worked through it. But by time he got to the bar he also had a fever. They sent him home because they didn't want him sneezing all over the guests. He spent most of the evening sleeping.

"You don't sound okay." "Well, if you want to stay. You should try on this pretty dress I got you. You should wear it next time that handsome young man comes by again" He held up a cute purple dress with pink flowers on the bottom. He knew that this would turn her away.

"It'll at least let him know that my little princess is a cute girl. I don't get why you wear so much boy's clothes. Even at school you wear the boy's uniform. You got to let that cutie know you got the goods!"

Of course he knew why she wore the boy's uniform. Kyoya Ootori had kept him properly informed as of last week. He wished Haruhi would talk about it, but knew she wouldn't. Also he knew that his methods were working by the look on his daughter's face.

"I think I am going to go." Haruhi stepped out of her father's room and made her way to her's. She couldn't take her dad making weird suggestions about boys she had just met that day.

She yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. 'Two thirty already? I guess I should get to bed.'

Her bed room was very simple and small. It had her bed, a night stand, a desk, a closet, and a set of drawers off to one corner. She got dressed in her pajamas and got under the covers.

She stared up at her ceiling. There was a streak of pink paint from a time were her father wanted to 'beautify' her room, but didn't think to get more paint besides the sample size.

'Mother, today was strange'. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Dreams of Ouran Castle**

-Part One-

* * *

Haruhi woke up to a breeze on her face. She didn't open her eyes yet because it was bright. It was all strange because she didn't have a window in her room.

'This can't be my room. This doesn't even feel like my bed.' It wasn't her bed. This bed was soft and she was sinking into it, which she didn't like at all. She liked her firm bed.

She opened her eyes and didn't see the one pink streak on her white ceiling. It was a straw ceiling.

"Oh. This is a dream." Finding herself in a dream didn't surprise her at all.

She sat up and looked around. It was a tiny cabin. There was a little kitchen with an old wood-burning stove in one corner, a little living space with a fire-place in the other corner, there was door that lead to a bed room. The bed she was in was small so it must have been the guest cot.

She was alone, but not for long. Haruhi heard voices from outside and got out of the bed to look. Outside there was a blonde woman hanging up white linen on a line to dry and 3 men standing in a circle talking in front of a beautiful carriage that had 2 horses. It seemed out-of-place.

Of the three men there was an older man with short brown hair, a bright blonde boy with long curly hair tied in the back and a very tall boy with dark wavy hair that reached his shoulders.

'For a dream this is kind of vivid. Weird.'

"Oh she is awake." The woman noticed her standing at the window. 'How did she know? She didn't even turn around.'

The three men now noticed her. The tallest one walked closer to the window. "Ryuken-senpai?" It was Ryuken, but different. He was dressed in dark blue clothes that wasn't fully covered by the silver armor and a long silver sword. He was like a knight. "Are you feeling better Princess?"

'Princess?' She looked down and she was wearing a dark purple dress that seemed like it was of royalty. It had awkward pink flowers at the bottom. 'That even haunts my dreams...'

"I am not sure if I do feel better." "You haven't recovered from your head injury?"

'How convenient.' This was probably the only time a head injury was convenient. "No, I think I have memory lost but I feel fine. Please explain everything to me."

Everyone gasped even the woman who never turned around. All three men went ran inside the cabin. "Please, Princess Haruhi, lay back down!" The blonde boy was inside first and he picked her up and put her right back to bed. "Maybe she should stay here for a few more days!"

'Tamaki...' Yes. It was him. This dream only changed the length of his hair and his clothes. 'If this is my dream why can't I have him not smother me?' She tried to think of him across the room, but it didn't work.

'I am surprised he isn't the one in a knight outfit.' Tamaki was in plain brown clothes that looked kind of poor. 'He would be the same even if was poor.'

Ryuken came in with what looked like to be Yuzuru Suoh, but poor looking. 'Oh so the woman outside must be Tamaki's mother.'

"Please little Suoh, let me speak with the princess." Ryuken pulled Tamaki away and sat next on the stool next to the bed. "My beloved, what can you remember?"

"Beloved?" "Oh dear, Princess do you not remember choosing me to be your betrothed?" Ryuken looked shocked.

"Like I said I don't remember anything."

"Let me start from the beginning then. You are Princess Haruhi, made by King-Queen Ranka."

"Made? And I don't have a mother? and how can someone be a king and a queen?" She didn't like dreams where her mother didn't exist.

"Yes, made. King-Queen Ranka made you with the magic that was granted by the Goddess Kotoko. He serves wonderfully as a King-Queen. It was the best decision the kingdom has made. He is so financially responsible."

'This sounds more like one of my dreams now.' "Go, on. More about the goddess."

"Goddess Kotoko was once a mortal who was a lawyer, whatever that is. She was so intelligent and bright that she ascended into the heavens and became a goddess. She grants magic to people who pray to her."

"Okay now what about the betrothal?"

"In a ceremony, made by the king-queen, you had to choose a fiancé at your coming of age ball."

"So 15 is of age?" "No, it was 17 till the king-queen changed it to 10 so you could "pick your boy while they are still innocent" as he said. But you stalled the ceremony for 5 years. The King-Queen couldn't wait any longer. You had to pick one noble out of the empire to be your betrothed and you picked me, a knight."

"Huh. He would do that. So what am I doing here?" "Well, unfortunately the our castle caught fire. Everyone is fine but we've all had to find separate livings while it is being repaired. Your father had us sent to Ouran Castle, which is like a community castle. No real business goes on there so any noble can use it."

'That sounds about right.' "So what happened on the way there? How did I get hurt?"

"We were traveling along till one of our wheels just broke and carriage went right into a ditch. Our coachman ran off too. In the mix of things you bumped your head. Luckily the Suoh's home wasn't far and I brought you here. They kindly let us lodge here with them and fixed our carriage. They even let you use little Suoh's bed while he slept outside."

"Speaking of which, we should be going now if you are all better. Your memories should be coming along too, surely." Ryuken held out his hand to her. "Okay then. Let's go."

They thanked Yuzuru and Tamaki's mother, who still didn't show her face, and left for the carriage.

"Wait! Princess, please let me go with you!" Tamaki ran out of his house. He was begging with his signature puppy eyes. 'Well this type of place kind of doesn't suit Tamaki-senpai'

"Fine. Whatever. You can come." "Are you sure? They might not let him in at Ouran. He looks poorly." At that moment Tamaki was poofed into white clothes covered in bright silver armor.

"Never mind what I said then. You're driving though."

"Yes!" Tamaki jumped on as the stagecoach and Haruhi and Ryuken went into the carriage.

With that the three went on their merry way to Ouran Castle.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So how was the first set of the Dreams series? For this the chapters are going to be shorter and in between regular chapter installments. I think since it is a dream series I'll post this during the night time. haha Tell me what you think about it.

I'll see you for the next installment of Shooting Star. See ya later. - SB.


End file.
